Red's Little Unovan Harem
by kevinshi3
Summary: Red gets a letter from Professor Oak telling him about a secret mission. Little does he know that he's not only got to save Unova, but help train the many PokeSpe (manga) girls in order to defeat the new threat that has arisen there. This all sounds manageable for the Kanto Champ, but what will happen when all the girls start falling for him?
1. Professor Oak's Special Mission

Disclaimer: Pokémon no mine, Pokémon own by Satoshi Guy (Translation: I don't own Pokémon lol)

**(A/N: I'm going to be giving Red a mix of his own Pokemon and some of the ones I own in my team, because I don't know Red's team that well. This includes my favorite Pokemon Togekiss, Metagross, Milotic and maybe others as the story progresses. I will also just denote Pokespeak with translations in [ ] to make it more convenient and save you guys from reading thousands of Pikapi's)**

Chapter One: Professor Oak's Special Mission

Narrator's POV

"Pika, use Thunderbolt!"

An ungodly surge of electrical energy flowed through the tiny electric mouse, and jolted towards his unfortunate opponent.

"Oh no! What have you done to my poor Starmie, Red?" cried the distraught orange-headed trainer.

"Oops sorry Misty, I guess Pika doesn't know his own strength sometimes..." Red sheepishly mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

Misty hurried over to check on her fainted Pokemon, while Red sent out his Blissey to help with the electrocution burns that Starmie was suffering from.

Suddenly the automatic doors to the Cerulean Gym burst open and a small Spearow landed on Red's shoulder with a sealed letter tied to its leg, nudging Red with his head.

"Isn't that Professor Oak's Spearow?" Misty remarked, glancing up from her injured Starmie.

Recognizing the Pokedex seal on the letter, Red mumbled, "Why didn't the Professor send me an e-mail or phone call if he had something to tell me?"

"It's probably something so important that he doesn't want to risk it being intercepted, which is why he sent his trusty Spearow for the job."

Red turned away from Misty nodding silently in agreement as the enormity of the situation had finally kicked in, he gingerly broke the seal on the letter. Red readily read:

_Dear Red,_

_I'm having Spearow personally deliver this letter because I have a request for you that I cannot risk being intercepted. Please meet me at the Vermillion Docks at 4:20pm and be prepared for a long trip._

"A long trip? The Professor is being awfully specific today, right Pika?" Red said sarcastically as he scratched his companion's ears affectionately.

"I guess I'll have to go grab my backpack and some supplies before I head out for Vermillion" Red said absentmindedly as he reached for Aero's Pokeball.

"WAIT RED! You're not just going to leave without a goodbye for your old friend are you?" Misty cried out expectantly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Misty" Red exclaimed as he hurried over to Misty, stopping inches from her face.

"Uhhh... errmm …" Misty stammered as her face turned a crimson hue(huehue) as she began to see her long-held fantasies become reality.

As Red leaned in closer, Misty's heart literally skipped a beat, she closed her eyes and waited for destiny to take its course.

Too bad destiny is a bitch.

"Goodbye Misty!" Red yelled out as he gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder and ran out of the gym into Aero's awaiting claws. He waved in the distance as Misty bit back bittersweet tears and whispered to herself "some things never change …".

Red's POV

As I watched Mt. Moon pass below me, I started to feel the rush of adrenaline run through my veins at the prospect of a change of pace from my daily mundane training routine.

The Pokemon on Mt. Silver were not a challenge for me anymore, sparring with the Kanto Gym Leaders got repetitive fast (not to mention they were way too easy), and it had been a year since .the events at the Battle Frontier.

As I saw the familiar red roof of a modest two-story house appear below me, Aero began his descent upon the familiar red roof of a modest two-story house that appeared below me.

I opened my window and quickly assessed my room for anything I would need on this "long trip". Since I didn't really have a clue what this trip would be about, I just grabbed my Pokeballs, a change of clothing, and some basic toiletries.

Feeling satisfied with my preparations I quickly rushed downstairs and grabbed an apple to snack on the way to Vermillion.

Pika must have felt my enthusiasm because he got all excited and began "Pika Pi'ing". [Let's go already! I haven't done anything exciting in forever!] as he bashed through my front door with an over enthusiastic Volt Tackle.

I just anime sweatdropped at this scene and reminded myself to send a message to mom to fix the door sometime and possibly Pika-proof it in the near future.

When I reached Pika, he was already on top of Aero's head with his back facing towards me, as he tried to grab at one of the apples on the nearby tree. Aero must have thought it'd be funny to troll Pika right then and expertly flicked his head backwards flinging Pika off his makeshift ladder into my awaiting arms.

Pika POV  
[GAHH YOU STUPID FLYING OLD FART, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FOLLOW THE SAYING AND DROP LIKE A STONE OR SOMETHING?], the Pikachu ranted.

Back to Red's POV

Pika started making some squeaking noises at Aero which I'm sure were supposed to sound menacing but ended up just sounding like cute little Pika piii pika chuuu's to me. Not wanting to make Professor Oak wait any longer I decided that eating could wait until I met with the professor, so I gave Pika my apple.

Seeing the small sacrifice I was making for him, Pika felt ashamed and gave me an apologetic lick on the cheek.

Aero must have disliked the prospect of Pika getting extra attention, because he immediately swooped over and grabbed me and with that we were on our way to Vermillion.

On the way there, a flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos burst out of a particularly thick cloud. Aero decided it would be fun to show off and launched an overpowered Hyper Beam in the general direction of the unlucky birds causing them to scatter in an absolute panic.

"Aero that's not very nice you know what if we had actually hit someone?" I scolded my misbehaving Pokemon.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" someone inside the cloud squealed, and as the clouds parted thanks to the power of the Hyper Beam, I saw an oval-shaped pink pokemon fall out of the sky with someone clinging onto it.

Wait... a pink Pokemon in the air... a person holding onto said pokemon... oh shit ... I think Aero just shot Blue out of the sky.

Blue's limp form dangled from the fainted Wigglytuff as they both began to lose altitude rapidly.

My body went into overdrive as I immediately ordered Aero into a sharp dive towards my friend. I grabbed onto Blue by her bottom and the small of her back and quickly grabbed the Pokeball labeled Jiggly from her bag (avoiding looking at whatever else she carries around for her usual tricks of course) and returned the falling Wigglytuff.

"Sorry Jiggly I hope you don't get me back for that" I whispered to the Pokeball as I placed the ball back in Blue's bag.

Turning to my old friend (I mean friend for a long time Blue, please don't hurt me) I decided to shift her into a bridal style position so I could make sure I wouldn't drop her. Since Aero could only transport me with his claws, I hope she would understand why I was holding her when I woke up. An angry Blue is not something you want to deal with, trust me.

As the big Pokeball sign on the Pokemon Fan Club came into view below the clouds, Blue began to stir in my arms, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Red...? Wait where's Jiggly? Where am I?" Blue mumbled as she slowly came to.

Blue POV

When I woke up the last thing I remember was commenting to Jiggly about how peaceful it was today and how great exciting it would be to get a mission from Professor Oak again, well … kind of.

Flashback  
"Jiggly, it's too damn boring around here" I complained loudly to my pink companion.[Well I mean Oak did kind of give you a super secret message to meet him in Vermillion] Jigglypuff said.

"Well I mean Oak did send an urgent message telling me to meet him in Vermillion City," I said, tapping my bag where his letter was safely stored. "BUT STILL WHAT IF IT'S JUST SOME STUPID ERRAND!?"

And right around then a stupidly big orange beam of energy blinded me and Jiggly's vision.

Present Blue POV

Well at least it was warm in the sky now... wait that doesn't make any sense, if I'm in the clouds right now and its warm does that mean I'm in heaven?

"Ah shit, I'm sorry Arceus that I stole Red's pokegear the other day, I know I promised to never steal again but my number wasn't in there and I couldn't accept that!" I babbled incoherently when I suddenly realized that the warmth wasn't because I was from heaven, but instead because I was in someone's arms and still up in the sky.

I instantly recognized that I was being kidnapped again and panicked as the traumatic memories resurfaced.

"GAH I'M NOT GOING TO BE SOMEONE ELSE'S SLAVE AGAIN!" I yelled while trying my best to get away from this kidnapper.

"Hey whoa there Blue, I can't just let one of my oldest friends leave me so abruptly now can I?" Red said soothingly.

Wait … that meant that I was showing a moment of weakness in front of Red again... and in his arms... a red hue quickly filled my cheeks as I realized how much I had just embarrassed myself. But that wasn't the only reason why I was turning red...

"You okay Blue?" Red's worried tone snapped me out of my internal conflict.

"Oh haha Red it's nothing, I'm just glad you're not kidnapping me to make me your slave or something" I joked harmlessly.

"Blue this is serious, are you alright?" Red asked as he stared at me, his crimson orbs showing their concern for me. I found myself unable to stifle a blush as his eyes bore deeper into mine.

"Uhhh yea..." I stuttered out uncharacteristically, for some reason I just wasn't able to make my usual witty comments right now as my brain sending many messages ranging from, QUICK DISTRACT HIM BEFORE HE SEES ME EMBARRASSED, to, THIS IS SO FRICKEN ROMANTIC.I was quickly overwhelmed to say the least and was beginning to feel faint again when everything blacked out.

Red POV

"Ummm what do you reckon happened to Blue, Pika?" I asked my little friend. [Welp I guess she's just so enamored with you that her heart exploded from your heroics dude or something]. "Haha Pika I bet she's just feeling sick from all the action she's had in the air, I mean look at how red her face is right now".

For some odd reason, Pika chose that moment to facepalm and shake his head disappointedly at me. Eh I guess Pika is still a bit mad at Aero or something.

Regardless of Pika's anger issues, we made it the rest of the way to Vermillion without a hitch, though I could have sworn I heard Blue mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "Red..." but that was probably just her plotting her revenge on me for shooting her out of the sky like that.

Professor Oak was waiting at the docks looking uncharacteristically impatient. I had Aero swoop down near the docks and I quickly walked over to the Professor.

"Red, I'm glad that you and Blue made it here, there is no time to waste. I'm not going to ask what you and Blue were doing beforehand but I need both of you awake for this mission" Professor Oak said in a serious tone.

I wasn't sure what Professor Oak meant because it was fairly obvious that Blue had fainted from airsickness but I let it go and ordered Milo (my Milotic) to give her a small squirt to wake her up. Blue woke with a start, and tried to get her bearings back. What happened next surprised both me and Professor Oak.

"Red! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING ME!" Blue exclaimed as she hugged me excitedly. I didn't have the heart (or the balls) to tell her that I was the one who shot her out of the sky. Anyways it was kind of nice getting the not-angry Blue once in awhile so I was willing to let this small misunderstanding slide.

While Blue clung onto me, Professor Oak commented, "It's good that you guys are close now, we will need as much unity as possible for your upcoming mission..."

End of Chapter 1!

Sorry guys this is my first fanfic so I'm not sure if I can update it often since school is getting busy with IB exams coming up in a little more than a month. Any reviews and criticisms would be greatly appreciated as I know my word choice, grammar, and humor is a bit awkward in general. And also sorry for leaving the first chapter as a cliffhanger but trust me there will be a lot more characters and hopefully good humor and plot coming up soon!

I'd also like to thank my friend Jessica for convincing me to get off my lazy ass and write this thing because I've been meaning to write a fanfic for a long time but I could never get the motivation to do it.

Edit: Woops guys at the end when Blue hugs Red I was trolling around with a friend and wrote something to the effect of PLEASE RED HAVE MAH BEBES. Definitely didn't mean to keep that in for publishing so I edited that out just now haha.


	2. Dealing with a bit of Yellow Fever

**Chapter Two: Dealing With a Bit of Yellow Fever**

Disclaimer: Pokémon no mine, Pokémon own by Satoshi Guy (Translation: I don't own Pokémon lol)

Red's POV

"You're going to Unova," Professor Oak stated, and paused to see my reaction.

"Where's that?" I asked with a bit of embarrassment at not knowing of the existence of a whole region in the world.

"It's actually fairly close to the Sinnoh region, but that's besides the point. I need you to go lead a handpicked team of trainers to investigate a suspicious organization gathering in Unova," Oak said in a tone that made it clear he was being dead serious.

"And … I'm coming with you!" Blue shouted triumphantly as if she had just won a prize.

Well that was a lot to take in a short amount of time. As far as my quick (shut up Blue) brain could comprehend, I was going to have another big adventure on my hands … with Blue and other trainers. Maybe I would finally get a chance to test out my new team on this organization.

"Well then what is this organization trying to do? And who are the rest of the trainers coming with me anyways?" I asked, now realizing that the professor had neglected to fully inform me on the situation.

"Well the organization is called Team Plasma and their intentions and purpose is unknown at the moment, however we do know that they may have made contact with Team Galactic in Sinnoh for unknown reasons. As for who'll accompany you, that has to be kept secret in case they have spies in the area. Anyways at least you know Blue is coming with you, the other trainers will be meeting with you in Unova when they can." Professor Oak said solemnly.

The serious atmosphere that Professor Oak was creating was starting to make me and Pika nervous and I was relieved that I had the calming effect of Blue's embrace … wait she was still holding onto me … I felt a small unfamiliar rush of blood come to my face as foreign feelings began to invade my mind. Blue's … well everything was distracting me right now and I looked down at her fondly before quickly averting my eyes from her, um, ample chest.

Blue's POV

Wow I don't why, but right now this feeling I was getting from holding Red was a lot different from anything I've ever experienced. I've hugged plenty of boys in my lifetime but that was usually because it was an easier way to get what I wanted as we all know how weak boys are to a little charming. But this time around I found myself being charmed by the warmth of his body, the kind and concerned eyes he had laid on me just a few moments before, and the fact that he had saved my life yet again.

Sure, during our adventures together in Kanto, Red and I have been an odd pair of friends. Well okay, I scammed his money, stole his gym badges and used him for my own gain, but he still managed to find it in himself to always forgive me in the end. And of course when Red worked so hard to help save my parents in the Sevii Islands … well I guess it's my own fault for not seeing it sooner. I had feelings for my dense little battler.  
Of course the boy in question, was currently trying his best to be a respectful friend by not staring at my chest when he glanced down at me. Ahhh how cute. Well I might have sworn off my old thieving ways, but there was no way I would pass up this opportunity to mess with my clueless friend. I had my elaborate plan set up to make him as embarrassed as humanly possible... when Professor Oak decided to spoil my fun.

"Hey Blue, Red, you need to get on that cruise as soon as possible! It's leaving in 10 minutes and there won't be another departure until next weekend, thanks to Christmas," Professor Oak remarked impatiently.

Since Oak was being a party pooper, I just gave Red a small rub with my chest for good measure, relishing in the small blush that showed up on his otherwise oblivious visage. And I skipped off towards the S.S. Anne. It's a shame Oak ruined my fun, I'm not sure how Red would have dealt with the fake wet t-shirt Ditty was about to become for me.

Red's POV

While I was used to Blue's umm, attempts at distracting guys, today seemed to be much different, I'm not sure why but Blue sure looks good from behind... wait...

"Hey Blue wait up for me!" I shouted at her as I tried to catch up with my peppy friend.

"Be careful Red, make sure that Blue and the rest of your eventual team of trainers are well trained. These suspicious organizations are likely to be on par with the old Team Rocket and when two are working together it is quite possible they might be planning something big." Professor Oak advised as I closed the distance between me and Blue

Blue ran up the walkway onto the S.S. Anne, beckoning me to follow. Unfortunately (or not) she ran so far ahead that I began to find it hard to follow her up the walkway while looking straight forward. I mean seriously, do girls just wear short skirts in order to make moments like this awkward for guys? And why was the walkway to the S.S. Anne so much steeper than I remembered? (haha fanservice :P)

Boarding the S.S. Anne brought me back to when I started my Pokemon journey. Back then this ship seemed a lot more sinister. Well that's probably due to the fact that there was a criminal organization creeping around the place and a Pokemon smuggling ring was taking place in the cargo holds.

Since the ship was obviously devoid of criminal organizations at the moment it had a much more luxurious feel to it and I was definitely planning on heading to the pool to relax with Milo and Poli. The only problem was that Blue seemed to have disappeared into thin air by the time I had boarded the ship. Eh I guess that's her loss then.

"To the pool!" I yelled to no one in particular and ran off in the general direction of the pool.

Blue POV

Well while I'm on a big cruise ship like this I might as well enjoy myself. Red is cute and all but a girl has got to enjoy herself whenever she can, and there was no way he would want to come shopping with me.

I immediately located the dress store named Singe Vit Singe Fait and found myself overwhelmed by the beauty of the dresses there.

[A few hours later of extremely "interesting" shopping which I have spared y'all from]

Happy with my choices (which would definitely steal Red's heart) I skipped out of the store happily wearing a new white dress and sent Red a message through my Pokegear (that Silver gave me for my birthday) asking him where he was right now.

After a few minutes of no reply I decided that I'd head up to the deck and look for him myself. There weren't that many people on the cruise today for some reason so I was sure it wouldn't be too hard to spot him. And once I found him he could take me to dinner too, hehe.

I arrived at the deck and spotted a small crowd gathered around the pool. I wondered what was so interesting over there, until I saw the familiar red hat on the head of my Red in the center of the crowd. And … he was wet and leaning over a familiar blonde who was currently soaked to the skin and laying down next to the pool. Well that seemed to be an odd place to take a nap … Wait what was Red about to do to her face? I watched in horror as he began to lean suspiciously closer to her face. OH DEAR ARCEUS HE'S GOING TO GIVE HER CPR. I had to stop this little bitch (well only in this case, sorry Yellow, you're my friend anytime but now) from taking Red's first kiss away (it had better be his first or else).

"I'll save you Yellow!" I yelled as I ran over towards Red at an ungodly speed in my attempt to save him from this horrible fate. I ended up "accidentally" knocking him into the pool (sorry it's for the best I promise!). Quickly pinching my now reinstated friend's (jealousy is a bitch what can I say?) nose, I covered her mouth with mine and then pumped her chest, giving her life.

It's a bit ironic I guess considering I wanted her dead a few moments ago... oh well.

Just then I heard Red yell out in desperation "Is Yellow alright?"

But all I could think of was how the shirt clung to his now fairly well built body, and how his crimson hued eyes stared into mine with so much concern. Well alright, it was aimed at Yellow probably because she was in a near-death experience but still, a girl can dream right?

I had to make an effort to break eye contact with Red and check-up on my forgotten friend who had suddenly began to sputter out water as her eyes flicked briefly.

But instead of thanking me like she should have, she turned to Red who was in the pool staring back at us and sputtered out a shy but grateful "Thank you so much for saving my life, Red!"

Yellow's initial embarrassment was soon dwarfed when she looked up and saw that I was the one who had ultimately saved her life, not Red. She turned as red as a tomato and if it weren't for the fact that we were friends, I would have definitely slapped her right there. Thankfully, I had the self-control (and I knew Red was watching) to brush aside her ignorance of my role in this whole affair and I graciously offered to help Yellow up.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the crowd, as I started to pull her up, I slipped a bug onto the back of her belt. There was no way she was getting anywhere close to my Red without my knowledge, that's for sure.

"Well Yellow fancy meeting you here, what fortunate string of events brings you here?" I chirped a bit too happily, while giving her an extra sweet smile.

By this time the crowd had dispersed after realizing that Yellow was okay..

"Well funny you should ask, Professor Oak said that he had a mission in Unova for me and it involved Red so I decided to come here along with ChuChu and the gang!" Yellow explained, completely oblivious to the danger she was in.  
Before I had a chance to make a subtle threat for her to back off from Red, Pika had scurried on over and jumped onto ChuChu who happened to be next to Yellow.

Grrr... that girl definitely planned that sneaky little positioning trick in order to get her out of a sure doom situation with me. I'd have to watch her closely or else she'd catch me unaware with that evil brain of hers. I thought, while observing her apparent (fake) happiness at seeing the two Pikachus reunited.

At this point, Red must have found our distraction as a moment of weakness as he had somehow snuck behind me and was currently about to do very bad things to me.

Sigh...

It's a shame that these bad things came in the form of revenge and not what I wanted …

Yellow's POV

Oh my Arceus I'm so ashamed, I can't believe I had given Red all the credit when Blue had gone through the trouble of saving me.

I don't know if she'll ever forgive me, what will I do oh my Arceus, oh my Mew, oh my Magikarp.

You might think I was overreacting but the thing about Blue is that she's an absolutely sweet girl unless you do something to tick her off. And (please please don't hurt me Blue) she tends to get ticked off very easily.

So I'd imagine that mistaking my savior for someone else when she had put in the effort to save my life was definitely bound to piss her off.

Weirdly enough, she didn't show any obvious signs of malice when I had realized my mistake and I was beginning to think that today was one of those rare days that all would be forgiven and forgotten.

Oh and have I ever mentioned I'm really naive?

The second Pika had come over to see Chuchu again, I could sense the horrible aura of anger emanating from Blue. That's when I realized that I had made the fatal mistake believing that she would let go of something so easily. I quickly looked for a way out and decided that the best course of action was to act excited that Pika and ChuChu were back together. Then, when I was murdered at least I'd have three witnesses.

I braced for the worst as I felt her anger crescendo, when suddenly, I heard the faint melody of a chuckle from Red as he yelled out "GOTCHU BLUE!" as loudly as possible., and proceeded to shove the poor unsuspecting girl into the pool making a loud "SPLASH" sound as she went down.

I was trying my absolute best to stifle my laughter at the sight as Red looked so triumphant in that moment … not to mention handsome … what was I even saying? I tried my best to suppress the blush at the ideas of such a close friend that I didn't notice Blue's evil look when she came up until it was too late.

"Oh Red..." She said in a playful voice, totally masking her true intentions as she dragged the poor teenager into the pool with her.

OH NO, I realized as Blue brought Red close and tried to push him in the water to get even with him. Blue's white dress was definitely not doing a good job of covering her up in the pool. Let's just say a lot was being exposed and it would only be a matter of time before Red noticed the wardrobe dilemma that Blue was in. That was the last thing I remembered thinking before I blacked out again.

Red's POV

Well I thought that it was only fair play that I got Blue back for pushing me into the pool, it's not very fair that she would shove me in too. Right? As she kept trying to push me under the water I tried my best to keep afloat by holding onto her shoulders as well.

However this time when she pushed me underwater I found that I had to quickly stop playing around for fear of my life. Blue's cute (did I just think that?) white dress was suddenly a lot less white and a lot more transparent courtesy of the pool's aquatic powers.

Ah man … if Blue realized that I had accidently looked at her like that I don't think she'll ever forgive me even if I swear I didn't see anything...

Blue was about to drag me under one more time when I noticed Yellow, who was watching me sympathetically, had suddenly become best friends with the pool deck. Oh shit. She fainted again.

"Come on Blue we have to help Yellow!" I said in a small panic as I realized the seriousness in the situation.

"No," Blue said curtly as she suddenly realized the predicament her dress had put her in. "Please help out Yellow and grab me a towel while you're at it." Blue ordered in a controlled voice as she quickly swam/walked over to the side of the pool.

Blue's POV

GAH this is so embarrassing ! I can't believe I forgot about the white dress I was wearing. Ugh not only would I have to get this washed afterward, everybody in the cruise could sneak a peek if they wanted to, this little situation wasn't even stealing Red's attention thanks to Yellow's convenient fainting act.

Ugh the nerve of that girl trying to steal the spotlight even when misfortune befalls a pretty little damsel like me!

Alright maybe I was being a bit irrational, but I was jealous okay? A girl can do whatever she wants when it comes to jealousy, I mean all is fair in love and war am I right?

I guess I might as well go pay attention to my friend too (no matter how jealous I am I'd definitely prefer her to live, although farther away from Red would be nice).

"Red what do we do?" I said in a convincingly concerned tone.

I cringed a little as he put his hand on her forehead and said that she seemed to be seriously sick and that he would have to carry her to the onboard hospital. With that he scooped her up in his strong hands and proceeded to walk towards the cruise's infirmary when I realized that he was about to completely abandon me here alone and exposed to the rest of the world. I quickly swam over to the side of the pool in order to use the side of the pool to cover up at least one side of my body.

While Red was one thing, the rest of the crew was definitely another when it came to this issue. I quickly asked Red to get me a towel when he asked me if I would come with him to help Yellow out and he seemed to understand (faster than usual) my intentions and quickly left with a curt nod.

He returned just as swiftly as he had left, with a towel and Yellow still in his arms. A bit jealous (okay very jealous) of the sneaky little girl, I followed him down to the cruise's hospital and waited patiently outside with Red as the doctor examined the petite blonde.

Okay I lied, I kind of took a nap on Red's shoulder in the meantime, but that's only because the doctors were taking their time and had been in there for a whole fricken 15 minutes. While I may like my friends, 15 minutes was definitely way too ridiculous (yep jealousy is not affecting my opinion of Yellow right now).

The doctor finally came out after what seemed like an eternity (well 20 minutes is pretty long), and said with a serious voice "Your friend will be fine, but her fainting seems to be a byproduct of some food poisoning from the food she ate onboard. Don't worry she'll make a full recovery before the end of the cruise, but in the meantime I'll have to ask that you let us keep her in order to make sure she's treated properly and given enough time to recover."

SCORE 1 for Team Blue and Red, I must be really lucky to have Yellow get some food poisoning (okay it sounds horrible when I say it out loud but whatever), anyways what's so special about Red and Yellow? After I get him alone with me on this crew he would be all mine before we even meet the rest of the team! I smiled to myself, content that my plan would definitely work.

However Red seemed to have different thoughts on the situation. "So I guess we should go to the waiting room and stay there until Yellow is released, huh?"

I, for one, was appalled by this idea. Not to be heartless but I definitely wanted alone time with Red and also have him care enough about me to wait outside my room when I needed him (I don't care that the circumstances are different).

Sighing at his sense of chivalry, I whined "Can we at least grab something to eat while we wait? It'd be such a shame to go on this great cruise without trying some of the cuisine here!"

While Red must have thought it odd that I wanted food right after Yellow got food poisoning, I guess he figured it couldn't hurt to grab some food in the meantime being a guy and all. We grabbed some multicultural cuisine from the various stands onboard and sat in the waiting room for what seemed like eternity waiting for our mutual friend (but currently my love rival).

Yellow exited the hospital ward after what seemed like an eternity and Red quickly rose to give her a big hug. Luckily the ship's horn blew right at that moment (not suspiciously convenient at all hehe) and Red's attention was quickly diverted. The prospect of a new adventure just lying outside this ship quickly brought him to alertness as he grabbed me and Yellow by the hand and quickly rushed towards the deck in order to be one of the firsts to leave the ship.

"You didn't think this over did you, Red?" I scolded softly, as I motioned towards the non existent walkway and remarked, "It's way too early to leave the boat yet they haven't even finished docking, the horn was just to tell us that we had arrived in the port silly!"

With that I was immediately embarrassed as the dock workers and crew seemed to have docked the ship and set the walkway up in record time. Red took this development in stride as he happily sent out his Togekiss (I'm guessing to enjoy the air but he could just be feeling spontaneous) and happily yelled out "Are you ready Toge? A whole new adventure is waiting for us here in Unova!"

By the time we got to the docks, Red was already sitting on his new (to me at least) Togekiss and patting its head fondly. That's the exact moment that a terribly strong gust of wind blew by, forcing me to hold down the hem of my usual skirt. And that's when I saw the screaming figure of a passenger who had been blown off the walkway …

DUN DUN DUN that's the end of the chapter folks!

Haha originally I was aiming to write these chapters to be about 1,000 words or a little more. But when I started writing the words just started coming to me and I felt it would be a shame to let these ideas go to waste. Plus word limits are for school and at this time I'm pretty much sick of school completely. Oh yea I forgot to mention to you guys that I got accepted into the University of Michigan and I'm really excited. So I'll probably be dedicating even more time to this fanfic (as long as you guys care enough to read it) because I'm pretty much set with high school at this point.

And also thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This is my first fanfic and I was pleasantly surprised when I started receiving e-mails that I had beautiful fans who actually appreciated my writing! So for you 4 reviewers, 7 favoriters (I think that's the word), and 9 followers, thanks for supporting my first work.

I got this one chugged out in about six days since the first chapter and I'll continue to write as much as I can as I can and as fast as possible. Keeping it updated weekly is my goal but school has a lot of stuff it wants from me so I can't promise anything to you guys! Anyways if you have any special requests for this manga be sure to PM me or review (or both) and I'll see if I can integrate it into my next chapter. I'm planning on writing an author's note chapter on my decisions so far in the story and what direction I want to take it as well as describing how I come up with ideas and such. Just a little rambling is all.

ALSO! I have to thank my friend Jessica so much for supporting me with this little fanfic. I thought that writing wouldn't come to me but after her convincing (and blackmailing but I'll explain that another day) I've started to thoroughly enjoy writing this fic. So if you ever do read these notes (haha I hope you do :)) then be sure to thank Jessica for making this story a possibility .

Erm that's about it I guess :) also the fans of the story are really good writers themselves, I've been trying to read your fics as you follow/fav/ and review me but I'm sorry if I don't get to yours as sometimes I see the notification emails in school and can't really do anything about them. Oh and kind of forget because I have short memory because I'm cool like that :) Au revoir mes amis! (Oh yea and guess who fell off the walkway! I'll give you a hint, they will be one of the main characters in this story, first person to guess it right gets a virtual cookie!)


End file.
